halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Grifball
Untitled excuse me but i was under he impression that grifball was a variant of neutral bomb, from the bungie weekly update 12/14/07. Halo destroyer2 11:45, 15 December 2007 (UTC) yeah, it is. and neutral bomb is a variant of the assault gametype. btw, you can also play Grifball pretty well on Snowbound. Just replace the goal from inside the base to the top of it and put the bomb on top of the shotgun entrance of the cave (be sure to make all weapons go away) I edited out former rule 10 ("Do not run in to get the bomb right away, but stay back a couple of seconds first and get it when everyone's dead") as this is not a rule, but instead a piece of advice, and it was echoed twice later in the article in more appropriate places. I changed the mordern foot ball bit because that wasn't true, I was one of the orginal testers of grifball because I was one of burnies friend that were online New question: I was under the impression that Sarge does not hate Grif but, just likes insulting him and lowering his self esteem. In that case wouldent this: (from the article) "In season four of red v.s. blue, Sarge is taking pot-shots with a sniper rifle at his orange soldier Grif, whom he hates." be untrue?(Death by Spoon! 20:10, January 16, 2010 (UTC)) *Let's see- takes pot-shots at Grif with a Sniper Rifle, and created a game in which, no matter which team wins, Grif will inevitably die. ... And you're under the impression that Sarge doesn't hate him? --Kajex Firedrake 08:29, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Local? After you download it, can you play it on Splitscreen or System Link, or is it only playable on Matchmaking? SkinrLeader of Iconic Crescent Ya if you have the gametype, and the map you can play grifball anywhere, download grifball varients from bungie.net. Master 388 20:21, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Racism against Elites I don't have any sort of xbox, and as a result, I don't have Halo, but I need the information; can Elites play Grifball? If not, then there's yet more proof of the severe discrimination the Elites have had to put up with. Well, it's only in Halo 3 for the XBox360, and jugding by the fact that you can play as an Elite, elites should be able to play Grifball, it's just that Humans are mainly used in screenshots, and, if it counts as an actual sport in the Halo universe, it probably isn't that popular with Elites, due to the fact that it's pretty much suicide.-KP Blue(talk) is back and ready to roll :Elites can play, and please do sign your talk page posts. -DinoBenn says "Fight to the End, Never Give In" 00:05, 21 August 2009 (UTC) odst hey i was wondering can you play this on ODST? :No, its a game on Halo 3's multiplayer. - Nìcmávr (Tálk) 19:16, November 3, 2009 (UTC) yeah but ODST comes with Halo3 multiplayer :Yes, but they're just expansion packs for Halo 3, new maps. The Grifball game itself is not played in Halo 3: ODST. - Nìcmávr (Tálk) 19:33, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Halo: Reach Shouldn't something be added about the gametype being more or less confirmed for halo: reach. I mean bungie released a sound file of the multiplayer announcer saying the gametype here for full article Here for direct sound 21:59, March 3, 2010 (UTC)